


Training Day

by monsterleadmehome



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, Star Wars Episode VII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dom/sub, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Fighting turns into sex, Light BDSM, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterleadmehome/pseuds/monsterleadmehome
Summary: Ben and Rey are good at sparring, not so much at sex. But all that is about to change...





	Training Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamsdescent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsdescent/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, dreamsdescent! Hope you enjoy your celebratory smut. :)

“Harder!” 

Ben only grunted in response, sweat dripping from his forehead onto his naked torso.

“Is that all you’ve got?” Rey taunted him again, her teeth bared in a ferocious grin. 

“You’re having way too much fun with this,” he said, swiping the punching pad away from her. “Your turn.”

He held the pad in place as she pounded a powerful uppercut into the soft foam. He felt the impact of it and smirked. This was one of the things they did best, sparring with each other, working themselves into exhaustion. Even though the war was officially over and they could finally be together, not everything had come as easily to them as this did.

They had tried being intimate a couple times, but neither of them had ever taken a lover before and it was… difficult. Trying to figure out each other’s rhythms and what felt good. He blamed it mostly on himself that he couldn’t get her where she needed to be. It was too awkward, and he was too eager. So they’d taken to sparring more, working out their frustrations that way. By the time they were done, they were usually too exhausted for anything else.

It was this train of thought that led Ben to become distracted, not noticing the oncoming kick that Rey was landing to the pad. Unprepared for the blow, he stumbled backwards falling onto the mat. She, having overcorrected from the lack of resistance, came down right on top of him. She stared into his amber eyes and he noticed hers darken slightly as she leaned in for a punishing kiss. It was rough, a fight with tongues and teeth as she made her way deeper into his mouth. As she pulled back, she nipped his bottom lip, drawing just a speck of blood.

Ben’s adrenaline was pumping as he wormed his hands out of the punching mitt and discarded it, putting his hands on her hips. Rey grinned wickedly as she licked the smear of blood off his lip, tasting the metallic tang and making a contented sigh. He went hard at the sound. In response, she rocked her hips into him. “Rey,” he growled.

Then it came in flashes through the bond: feelings, memories, when she was most turned on by him. He saw himself through her eyes, first in the interrogation room, then stalking towards her like a wolf towards its prey in their first few connections. Maybe he had gone too soft, been too sweet. He was Ben now, but there existed some animalistic part of her that had always wanted Kylo. Well, if that’s what she wanted…

He flipped her over, so he was straddling her now. He saw her eyes widen in excitement and it spurred him further. An idea started to bloom in his mind. He wanted desperately to make it good for her. He touched his lip where she had injured him only a moment before. “You’ve been a bad girl, Rey. You made me bleed.”

“What are you going to do to me?” she asked breathlessly.

His eyes darkened and his lips drew back into a wolfish grin. “I’m going to punish you.” He held her arms above her head and attacked her mouth with his own, exploring her with his tongue. He kept up the expedition, sucking little bruises into her neck and collarbone until she was squirming underneath him. He sat back on his knees and could see the disappointment in her eyes at the loss of contact. “Turn over, on your hands and knees,” he ordered.

She did as she was told, looking back over her shoulder as he crouched beside her. “You speak when I tell you. You move when I say so. And you do as I command. Understand?” 

Rey nodded her head slowly, biting her lower lip. He could see the lust in her eyes and knew to keep going.

“Good. I’m going to undress you now.” They were both dressed for training, so it took little effort to unwind her breast-band and let it fall in a puddle on the floor. Her rosy nipples, now exposed to the cool air were already stiff. He took the time to roll each one between his fingers, coaxing a moan from her lips. He then unceremoniously yanked her trousers and underwear down in one swoop, lifting them over one leg at a time but leaving her on all fours. 

Seeing her prostrate and bare before him was almost enough to make him come undone, but he still had work to do. He palmed one of her perfect ass cheeks, massaging it lightly before he brought his hand back and smacked it, hard. She whimpered in response. “You like that?” he asked.

“Again,” she pleaded.

He smacked her again, watching the patch of skin go red under his touch. “This is what happens to bad girls. Had enough?”

“No. Harder!” she cried out.

He brought his hand back one more time and almost came from the elicit noise it drew from her. When he dipped a finger into her folds, he found they were sopping with her arousal. This was all so new, and it lit a spark somewhere deep inside him. He wanted to try something else that he hadn’t done before. Bending down behind her, he gathered her legs and flipped her over onto her back. She let out a squeal as he put a leg over each shoulder and leaned in, licking a stripe the length of her slit, causing her to shudder in ecstasy. Then, parting her, he paid special attention to that sensitive bundle of nerves at her apex. She was writhing beneath him, bucking her hips up for more and he felt drunk on the sensation that she was coming undone for him. He thrust first one finger then two in and out of her passage while still letting his tongue explore the soft tissue at the top. 

“Ben!” she screamed as she came, walls convulsing around his fingers. He was so hard it hurt, but it was worth it, seeing her lovely face scrunched up in pleasure.

Rey was heaving, her breasts bobbing up and down as she tried to catch her breath. She was gorgeous like this, and all his. “Tell me what you want,” he urged as he moved up to capture one of her peaks in his mouth. He let his teeth graze her nipple as he pulled away and felt her arch up into him again. “Say it.”

“I want you to fuck me.”

“That’s my girl.” He wasted no time, pulling down his pants and shoving his throbbing length inside her still slick folds. He felt her stretch to accommodate him as he buried himself to the hilt. He had to give himself a second before moving. He began to thrust slowly at first, then adopted a merciless pace, watching her move beneath him as he rutted into her. Her eyes were closed, but the moans she was making went straight to his cock. He was close, but not done yet. “Look at me. I want to watch you come.”

She opened her eyes just as he moved his fingers down to rub her delicate bud, quickening her climax. He stared into her hazel depths and felt her falling apart beneath him again, her mouth opened in a perfect “O.” He leaned down capturing her lips in his as he came, pumping her full of his release. He collapsed boneless next to her on the mat and gathered her into his arms.

Rey turned over and planted a kiss in the hollow of his neck. “We are definitely doing _that_ again.” 


End file.
